A Shade of Ice
by Puppypokedog
Summary: Whatever, TG told me to do it.
1. Don't blame me!

Hey there, Puppypokedog here. This story is going to be a total fail if not worse. Do not blame me, I do not watch THAT MUCH of transformers but I watch SOME. So don't blame me or criticize me if things are made up. This story is just something I have made up and shared with transformersgirl4538. One day I was joking around with her and the idea came up as "Hey, what if I put this on fanfiction?" She surprised me and said that I should. Well this is from the cybertron series and most of it will probably never happen, EVER. So do not be mean to me if most of it is made up and I have not watched the whole cybertron series so . . . if you want to be mean to someone . . . blame TG for getting me into transformers and making me write is STUPID, DUMB, story. Well, whatever it is about a femme I MADE UP named Ice Shade. I do not want ANY MEAN COMMENTS YA HEAR ME?! Hope to whoever reads this it does not end up looking like a fail to them . . .

P.S. _Never EVER let Coby and Bud find a super magnet ok?_


	2. Prologue

Hello again, maybe you should know but I went hysterical when I found out that not only TG reads my stories, shout out to you Wheeliefan101! Also blame TG in a good way peeps and also you should know I DO learn Starscream's real name as Starscream, I just refuse to use it and annoy him more with the nickname I have for him. Well this is the prologue, it is on cybertron before I fall throught the earth's atmosphere and end up there. Whatever here goes…

A Shade of Ice- Prologue, Iceshade

I was running from a collapsing building, I wasn't looking where I was going. I ran into something hard and fell back. "Oof!" There were two larger cybertronians looking down at me. "W-w-who are you?" I asked. With all the crashing going on it was hard to hear, the cybertronians spoke and I caught snippets of what they said, _So, their names are Thundercracker and . . . Starsqueal? Weird name._ I thought. I pushed myself up off the ground and saw that the cybertronians were smirking at me. _Uh-oh,_ I thought _They look like trouble._ "Excuse me? Thundercracker?Starsqueal, may I be on my way now? I asked politly. Thundercracker laughed and "Starsqueal " looked pretty angry. I thought they would move but I didn't see the fist coming right for my face (Is that what they call it I don't know) They beat me and somehow I was thrown into orbit. Before I lost consciousness I turned on a pod (Whatever it is called) and sealed myself in, to be floating around in space for a long time, or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 1

WOO HOOH! Chapter 1!mAfter some very nice reviews, I have decided to continue and not wipe the story of the face of fanfiction, again special thanks to TG and Wheeliefan101! WOOT WOOT! Haha let's start.

A Shade of Ice- Chapter 1, Iceshade and some other cybertronians

Iceshade-

From what I could tell I was falling. It felt really really hot. I heard something POP and I was falling faster. Still unconscious I didn't do anything. I hit something hard that gave off a metallic sound. I felt it shudder underneath me and felt myself fall down even more. I thought I would hit the ground but I hit another metallic object that collapsed under me. I was jostled around until I heard a high pitched shriek and felt myself be thrown against a rock. (The shriek is Hot Shot :D and also I am barely conscious so I can hear) I felt pain in my wing (That's right I got wings!) I regained consciousness enough to see I was in a metal room (Autobot base on earth) and see a larger red and blue figure (Optimus Prime!) looming over me. "What is your name?" it asked "Ice . . . Shade." I croaked out before slipping into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Well the rest of them are from snippets of Iceshade's view . . .

Scattershot-

I have no idea how to do this one so here goes . . . I was looking at the sensors when a flaming ball of something appeared. "Optimus! There is something headed straight for us!" I yelled. Optimus told me to get ready so I extended runways and such . As it got closer I zoomed in on it. "Wait Optimus! Don't shoot! It's a . . . femme?" The runways were still out and she landed on the edge of one and then fell off.

Hot Shot-

Whatever, it's going to not be . . . good let's say. So Hot Shot Is walking under the runways for some random reason . . . I heard something falling, a crash and then something heavy squashed me. I wriggled around trying to get it off when it's head hung down in my sight area. It was a cybertronian and it looked dead! I shrieked (very high-pitched) and flung it against the canyon wall.

There so many different views so the chapter is not long, find out what I do when I meet humans in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 2

So many nice massages from Wheeliefan101, I have to continue! Oh gosh this is the chapter where I meet humans, Bud, Coby, Lori. Run for cover I have a gun!

A Shade of Ice-Chapter 2, Iceshade

I felt SOMETHING fiddling with my leg (it had been injured in the fall) I sat up. I looked down and screeched. "AAHHHHHHHHH! What is it?!" (BTW Coby is down there) I kicked and the thing (Coby) went flying. I backed up against the wall. "What. Is. It. I asked you a question!" The Autobots laughed. (Whatever introductions of Autobots happen) "For your information, I am a human and I have a name. It's Coby!" Coby says. *Pulls a gun out* "Whatever you are, Coby. GET AWAY FROM ME!" Optimus: "But he's got to fix you." *Shoots, Rapid fire, aiming at Coby while he runs and I am screaming the whole time.) *Random Autobot points gun at my face* "Calm down Iceshade, he's going to fix you." "Fine," I say. "But he's gonna be super careful or he'll get a bullet in the face!" *Pouting while Coby fixes my leg* Coby: "Test it out now Iceshade." "Okay." *Smirks.* *Coby becomes scared* *Uses leg he fixed to kick him across the room* "Ha! Now stay away! You-You-You scary weird thing-a-ma-jig!" Optimus: "He's still got to fix your wing." *facepalm* "Come on! Who is responsible for that!?" *Crowd parts and everyone points at Hot Shot* "Why You!" *Steps forward but because newly repaired leg and badly damaged wing faints real close to Hot Shot and crushes him AGAIN* Whatever Iceshade is unconscious, Coby fixes her wing and . . . I woke up. There was this little "human" standing right in front of my face! "Hi!" it yelled then screamed as I tried to stomp on it. (BTW it is Bud.) "How many more are there?" I asked. Bud: "The planet is full of them!" *scream and faint, surprisingly Hot Shot is there and I squish him again) "AW come on!" I hear Hot Shot yell and wake up to be flying across the room straight toward a wall. *Scream* (Well since I can fly I stop) I turn in midair, pull out a gun and shoot, well try to shoot Hot Shot. Optimus: "Well now that you have been fixed tell us what happened." (I am not typing it so I tell them what happened in the prologue.)

Whatever I can't think of anything else so . . . whatever I make friends with Lori so bye!


	5. Chapter 3

Well I am just bored so I decided to write . . . WOOHOOH she gets to run out of base today!

A Shade of Ice- chapter 3, Iceshade

I was just lying around the base one day, trying to avoid the humans at all costs. I was pouting because I got yelled at earlier when I blew up a door trying to shoot Coby . . .My systems picked up an object flying above the Autobots that just left for a mission. I zoomed in, it was Thundercracker! _Gosh does anyone but me know he's there?!_ Scattershot didn't know and the others certainly didn't so I jumped up and yelled "Oh come on! Why does HE have to be here!" I ran out the door. Scattershot: "Iceshade get back here!" I was already out the door. I ran down the canyon and when the Autobots came into sight I yelled. "Wait!" Optimus: "What are you doing here?" I didn't answer, I slid right into the circle of Autobots and started firing into the sky with a gun. To them this looks like craziness. Then we heard something falling, and a dazed Thundercracker fell down. Well, since I did not let myself heal, I fainted. Right on top of Hot Shot of course! Whatever we go back to the base and I am dreaming . . . I drempt I was on cybertron again and I met up with the decepticons again, but this time I was ready. I woke up to the sound of Hot Shot screaming. He was running around with a burning hand while Optimus chased him trying to put it out. "Who did that?" I asked. Jetfire: "You did, in your sleep. Like what in your dreams made you shoot him?!" I stared. "Uh, I was fighting decpticons in my dreams." I stood up and walked, well stumbled away grumbling "If you are going to fix me fix me so that I can walk right!"

Bye-Bye peeples!


	6. Chapter 4

Well, since I am supposedly a prime now (Thank Wheelifan101) I guess the world of fanfiction will never worry about me being gone . . . whatever in this chapter I meet megatron, and get almost shot to death. Whatever I am healed now . . . but I still faint. Well on with the story!

A Shade of Ice- chapter 4, Iceshade

Thank goodness the Autobots finally let me come with them to a battle. Well, surprisingly this battle, Megatron showed up! As soon as he appeared I pointed at him and screamed "What is that thing?! It's UGLY!" Everyone, EVERYONE stared at me "What did I say something?" My answer was to see a bunch of missiles hurtling towards my face. I screamed and ran, knocking over Starscream. Well, I was now standing on top of Starscream. Megatron kept shooting at me, I jumped over each of the shots, finally noticed someone was under me and said "Oh hey Starsqueal! Long time no see!" That resulted in being thrown through the air and landing on Thundercracker, especially on his face. "Oh my, how many familiar faces will I see today?" I said cheerfully. "Look out Iceshade!" I heard. A giant missile was coming for me, I hit it with a shot of my own and BOOM big explosion. After the smoke cleared megatron was nowhere to be seen. I saluted saying "Good-bye Captain Ugly-thing-that-I-have-no-idea-what-your-name-is." Along came megatron falling out of the sky. "Is it alive?" I said. I poked his face. When he stirred I punched him, in the optic. "Ahhh! My optic!" He flew up with his lackies and yelled "You win today Autobots!" I stared blankly at the place they disappeared into. "Wait we were fighting?" I innocently asked. Everyone cracked up, I had no idea what was going on. It was getting creepy so I pulled out my gun and started shooting at their feet. "Dance! Dance weirdly-laughing cybertronians!" This resulted in me being chased screaming back to base and locking myself in a room. When Hot Shot came in I freaked out and shot him in the face. "Woops." I said and sneaked out the door.

Weirdness fills this chapter MUAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
